Hermetic refrigerant scroll compressors include crankshafts typically rotatably supported by bushings. Following shut-down, the refrigerant in the scroll compressors can behave as a “degreaser” and remove residual lubricant situated on the crankshaft and/or bushings. Then, when re-starting the compressor, little or no residual lubricant may be available to the bushings and the crankshaft until additional lubricant is pumped to the bushings and the crankshaft. Consequently, undesirably high frictional forces may develop between the crankshaft and the bushings, potentially causing excess wear and/or galling of the bushing, and possibly reducing the usable life of the bushing.